Cheating
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: This was something forbidden, but Naruto couldn't stop. Maybe it was the act that was exhilarating or maybe it was his hormones kicking and tormenting him. Damn, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Uchiha Sasuke looked like sin incarnate. Someone dangerous. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own Naruto. There. :) You get the drill.**  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Warning: **Yes, it's got some. If you know what I mean. ;)

**A/N: **Hey guys, miss me? :) Well, let's just say I'm having a _hot_ summer right now. Literally. Other than that, enjoy! ^o^

* * *

**Cheating**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

Yes, I knew it was wrong, I'm fully aware of that and I also knew that if ever my boyfriend found out, the guilt would certainly prevail, but right now, I didn't care. I watched him smirk at me, melting me inside. God, he was gorgeous.

"Naruto," he purred into my ear, making me shiver as he grounded down on me unabashedly, "dance with me."

I nodded, couldn't find my voice after hearing his sexy voice utter my name, as I felt him guide me to the dance floor. I let my eyes rove over his masculine built stride to a dark, secluded part of the room, his proud nose arched to perfection, his onyx eyes smoldered me with his mesmerizing stare and his dark hair framed to faultlessness. He looked like sin incarnate.

He smirked at our heated gaze, before pulling me even closer, hotly whispering, "Do you still remember me?"

I shivered when his tongue teasingly flicked my ear, blood rushing warmly in my body and breathlessly muttering, _"_Uchiha, Sasuke."

If possible, Sasuke's eyes grew darker at this, making me imagine of silken sheets and sex. I couldn't take my eyes off his and yet I knew this was wrong. I was being unfaithful to Neji. I was doing something unspeakably forbidden and something I would never imagine doing, until I met him.

It was intoxicating.

This was honestly the first time I had the dangerous need to want someone while I was in a relationship, and it all started with Neji introducing us in his office when I dropped off his documents. That's when I first saw him; even in a simple black suit he was hot.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my boss." Neji started, walking towards me, but I vaguely noticed this, especially not when this "Sasuke" could nearly burn me with his gaze. I felt Neji's familiar arm encircle my hips and lightly pull me to him and I wasn't sure if I saw it right, but I swore I saw the Uchiha's eyes grow cold as my boyfriend finished the introductions, "Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend."

"Hn," Sasuke curtly nodded to Neji, finally releasing me from its hypnotic hold as I finally breathed, before putting out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

I shook it, our hands lingering longer than necessary, but that paled in comparison to the collision of our eyes. I literally lost my breath, wondering if he'd lost his too when the air seemed to all of a sudden be charged by a live wire. I could barely breathe under the warm tension that coursed through us as I forced myself to be the first one to let go, looking away.

I didn't want to give Neji a reason to wonder of my initial reactions, taking a step back and a step closer to my boyfriend's side as I replied with a smile, "Likewise."

This seemed to please Neji, and I didn't know why, but it made the Uchiha slightly frown. Then without any warning, I felt Neji tilt my head as he softly kissed me on the lips, hearing him say 'See you tonight' and sending me off. I looked back at them and the image that stayed with me for the whole day wasn't the soft, rare smile that graced my boyfriend's lips, but rather it was Sasuke's smirk as his eyes watched me leave with some strong emotion I couldn't name.

All I knew whatever it was, it unraveled my hunger to see him.

That scared me.

As soon as I stepped out of the prestigious building, I vowed that I wouldn't set foot near my boyfriend's workplace or anywhere near _that_ guy. It was a silly notion, but my guts were telling me he was dangerous, and I tended to be constantly right about this. I shivered, remembering his stare.

That's when the dreams came in. There wasn't any night that led to me waking up from smoldering onyx eyes watching me for the whole night. Sometimes I would even wake up, finding myself incredibly horny as I would ritually march to my bathroom and jack off, trying to conjure of Neji's face, but all I could see was _his_ face, even as I try to suppress these, the very image that would send me over the edge was _his_ smirk in the end. Every time I finished, it would leave me wanting for more for… _something_. It was a good thing Neji and I weren't living under the same room. I don't even want to think how to explain my 'nightly visits' to the bathroom. And every time I shrugged this off as a fling, it would constantly pester me, until this sick cycle lasted for nearly a month.

That's when I saw _him_ again.

I was physically drained from those dreams and sexually frustrated from those late night trips to the bathroom. In short, I was too weak to defend myself from his advances. His pheromones nearly blowing me away as I felt every fiber within me accelerate with excitement of what was taking place. My once innocent trip to the club to at least relieve the stress that built too high became a devious night with the person I've been trying to avoid and forget.

_"So beautiful,"_ Sasuke whispered huskily as he pulled our hips closer and I could really feel his hard-on press onto mine, making me blush. "I couldn't get you out of my head since that day."

I gasped at his words and when he grounded to me, ripping a soft moan from me and I could feel his whole body prickle with arousal, hearing him growl fiercely and grabbing my butt harshly to pull us closer. Our breaths grew rapid as our movements ceased from dancing and turned into intense grinding motions.

_'Damn, he's strong.'_ I thought when I felt one of his hands hitch my left leg to his hips, grinding our bodies closer and feeling the wall support behind me as he continued to push against me for more friction. Then out of nowhere, he stopped, eliciting a soft whimper from me.

"I'd love to finish this, but," Sasuke's voice said seductively and nipped at my sensitive neck, "with privacy. What about you?"

"Sure," I replied breathlessly, feeling a little more than nervous with him leaning so close to me. His lips hovered above mine and could nearly kiss me. I didn't know what took over me when I closed that short, tantalizing distance with just that, making it short when I felt the warm shock course through me. This surprised me, making me realize that it was the Uchiha who was the one initiating this 'affair' of ours.

From Sasuke's shocked look, my kiss seemed to have taken him by surprise too, before he flushed slightly and smiled shyly. Somehow, I couldn't help myself form admitting that that was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my whole life. I wanted to see it once more.

I never knew that with that single kiss, I had officially signed off my soul.

_"Sasuke!"_ I gasped, arching my back as he crawled towards me on his bed, trailing more hickeys on my thighs and kisses on my chest and neck as he reached my lips, claiming them brutally and grounding himself to me. I could hear and feel my clothes ripped off of me, but I couldn't focus with his lips drugging me. "God, hurry!"

Sasuke released my lips and chuckled, grasping my bottom with his hands. That's when I noticed that he'd already removed every article on me. "I am."

I watched him stare at my body, making me squirm underneath as I discretely tried to cover myself to no avail, but was stopped by his hands pinning my arms above my head. My breath hitched as my heart thundered at his pleased look.

"You have nothing to hide," Sasuke licked my cheek, making me whimper at his teasing and feeling his forehead against mine as he whispered. "Hell, you're gorgeous."

I felt my cheeks and my whole body burn at his compliment, hoping that the darkness of his bedroom would hinder him from seeing this, but it was futile as I heard him groan and attack my neck.

"_So fucking delicious."_ Sasuke bit, removing his shirt and pants in great haste to get to me. With that knowledge in mind, I found myself liking his rush to be with me. I blushed at this. Christ, what am I thinking? His deep sensual groan had me shivering. "I love it when you blush."

I didn't think it was possible for me to flush anymore, but with what he'd said, I could really feel every part of me burn. I watched as he retrieved something from his pants, before capturing my lips for another devastating kiss. He hitched my legs to encircle his hips. Pulling our bodies together, I felt his lubricated fingers at my entrance, making me stiffen as I just realized our current position and what it implied.

"S-Sasuke, _wait!"_

But it was too late when I felt one of his fingers slowly enter me, I winced at this and hoped he wouldn't see it, but I knew he wouldn't have missed this, even if I had a prayer to offer. Just as anxiousness settled in, I froze when his lubricated finger continued to penetrate me and just kept feeling me. I looked up and saw his hazed onyx eyes replaced with a concentrated and puzzled look as I winced when I felt a second finger try to enter me.

"Are you a virgin?"

Shit.

"N-No!" My answer was instant and I knew that it sounded even more suspicious when my voice broke. This could _not _be happening! How could I have let it escalate it to this? I tried to shuffle away, but Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "You must be drunk—"

"Dobe, I didn't drink any." Sasuke interrupted, asking the second question I dreaded to hear, "Why are you still a virgin?"

Okay, this was certainly _not_ what I had in mind as I glared at the inconsiderate bastard that kept looking at me. I tried to move away, but he just couldn't get a clue when he even pinned me! I was obviously uncomfortable with this topic and yet he couldn't slip it. What a bastard!

"Do you love Hyuuga?"

That was the first time I'd heard him utter my boyfriend's name for the whole night, and I wasn't sure if I heard some ounce of reluctance in his tone, but maybe it was my imagination running wild. The gravity of our little act caused a twinge in my conscience, but if I were honest to myself, my answer would be…

"No…" I bit my traitorous lips, belatedly noticing that I muttered it out loud. Shame and betrayal colored my cheeks as I tried to right it, "I'm not sure."

Sasuke smirked at my response, knowing that my indecision just made it worse. Damn, I should've lied. I didn't have the time to correct that mistake when I heard him ask another question that disturbed me.

"Do you like me?"

My eyes widened at this, genuinely surprised. I mean what are we, grade schools? No one asked those questions anymore and yet that certain question could make my heart jump from my chest with how it rattled me. I mean realistically speaking, I should've forgotten all about him already since we only met once and that was barely even five minutes, but I couldn't. I glanced up at him, seeing something in his eyes that I couldn't name, and looked away, "I-I think so…"

Sasuke abruptly claimed my lips with a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless and aching for more when he pulled back. "Good enough."

I watched another of those small ecstatic smiles directed at me, causing my heart to skip a beat at the sight, for something told me that his smiles were rare like precious gems, and like a person who'd found the priceless treasure, I couldn't get enough.

Sasuke suddenly hooked my legs over his shoulders, catching me off guard and alarming me at the intimate proximity he was to my privates. I couldn't find my voice when I felt his tongue press into my entrance, gasping loud. His deep chuckle made me shiver, holding my legs higher in an obscene way. God, this was embarrassing!

"S-Sasuke, don't—"

_"More."_

My lungs froze, leaving me breathless.

Sasuke hitched me closer, pulling me nearer and eliciting a soft sound to escape from me. He was shoving his tongue so deep inside me, scalding and weakening me. I gripped his hair for him to let up, but he merely went deeper and touched something that made me see blinding hot white. It sent me trembling for more. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped for a second and went up to ravage my lips, hovering above me like a starving wolf devouring its first meal. I was being overwhelmed by his scent, his taste; his voice. It was all driving me _insane_ and I couldn't get enough_._ I wanted to be stained by him.

What was happening to me?

I opened my eyes and couldn't breathe at the sight that welcomed me. Sasuke was glorious. His lean muscles were rippling in an effort to hold himself together, panting and sweating above me as he smirked when he noticed me staring. It was hot.

"I'll make you beg for me." Sasuke hotly whispered, grabbing my ass and slowly pushing his length into me.

The tip slid in, but as he pushed in I felt the pain shoot through. Fuck, it hurt! I grasped his arms, squeezing my eyes shut at the agony as he slowly moved further inside me. I wanted to tell him to stop and that it hurt, but my throat clogged up and I knew I would end croaking my complaint instead. I forced myself to look at him, wanting to convey my message at least visually, until I saw him.

Sasuke's face scrunched in concentration, his muscles tense from holding back, and even from my disposition, I could tell that it was pretty hard for him to take it slow. He was trying to make it easier for me. I felt my face heat up, but for a completely different reason, making me look away. Hell, his actions somehow touched me.

I released my pent up breath, forcing myself to relax. The result was amazing when Sasuke moaned my name as he was fully sheathed inside me, feeling his hardness and throbbing heat fill me. I bit the bottom of my lips from the intense sensations, "Fuck…"

"So tight," Sasuke muttered against my sensitive neck, his hands gripping my waist. Nearly every patch of skin his body touched mine was burning. He was littering my neck with tormenting kisses, causing me to crazy distraction, and whispered hotly, "So fucking _sweet."_

My heart was really thundering loudly, his silky voice making me squirm and resulted to a sudden pleasure that burst through me, clutching him tightly, _"Sasuke! Please!"_

"I love it when you get demanding." Sasuke groaned hoarsely next to my ear, his length withdrawing and plummeting inside, making me moan when it hit where I wanted it to.

I whimpered when he started to touch my neglected member, stroking me in time with his thrusts as it started to speed. The heat was drugging, making me wild for everything he could offer as I craved his scorching touches. The erotic sounds I could barely recognize as mine along with his groans, sending me over board with the need for him to pound harder. I was getting greedy, addicted, and hooked my legs to his waist, his hips rocketing back and forth as I heard the bed creaking from the force.

It sounded so hot.

"Scream my name," Sasuke panted, pounding faster and _deeper_ into me, making me sob in pleasure as I clawed down his back for me to feel grounded. I felt his tongue leave a hot trail on my neck. His thrusts was verging to brutal ecstasy as he held me closer, hearing him growl in my ear, "Scream my name, Naruto, let everyone know you're _mine."_

"Sasuke!" I screamed, unable to hold back a piece of my sanity when it felt _so good,_ so erotic. I wanted him to release inside me and fill his warm cum shoot against the abused spot he continued to plunder and fill me with his essence. I bit my lips, tears brimming from the intensity of the image alone, and I knew I wanted more of that. "Sasuke, _more!"_

I didn't think it was possible, but Sasuke's movements quickened, pounding into me so hard, so satisfying that sounds of the head board hitting the wall mingled with our labored breathing and skins slapping together. I couldn't hold off the moans that threatened to drown me, feeling him hit that one spot with precise pleasurable brutality. His lips frantically left kisses, his searing tongue tasting me as I felt him bite me painfully. It was too much.

_"Sasuke!"_ I screamed with lusty abandon, arching into him as I released hard. His teeth continued to grip my skin as I heard him groan out my name, shuddering as he thrust into me deeply and felt his load shoot inside me, burning me and abusing my sensitive prostate, making me lose my breath and see white at the amount of ultimate pleasure throwing of like powerful, surging waves.

We remained still, finally feeling the effects of the mind-blowing sex as our gasps filled the room, until it slowly settled down. Trembling when the Uchiha moved, Sasuke's lower body gradually left my ass. I felt his essence drip out, making me blush.

He smirked at me, pulling me close and tucking my head under his chin as he settled beside me. I heard him release a contented sigh, feeling him stroke my back with long, languid strokes, lulling me to sleep that made me relax against his warmth. I was slightly stirred from my drowsy state when I felt him reach for his pants and resumed to our previous positions, making me comfortable once more.

"So, tell me, Naruto, how long will it take for Neji to know?" Sasuke drawled, and before I could register of what he meant, he snapped his camera phone at us and took our picture, even showing me the buttons he swiftly clicked to send it to Neji's cell number.

My eyes grew wide as I saw him smirk from my reaction, his lips coming close to mine as he hotly whispered against it. "Won't be long till you're fully mine I presume? Cause I hate sharing."

Hell. I should've listened to my guts.

**-Owari-**

* * *

** [A/N:** Well, since the weather here is near to melting me, thought I should give you guys something hot. ;) How'd you like it? Hope I haven't lost my touch yet, do let me know. I'd love to hear it. **Please Review and Comment! ^_^** Oh, and seven days from now, I'll be posting the Chapter 8 in Next Life. Look forward to it 'cause it's almost done.**]**


End file.
